Par le Sang
by Akahi
Summary: Le fils de Dudley est confié à la garde de Severus et de Harry. Toutefois, ce dernier n'est pas en état d'élevé un enfant. Cela finira-t-il par le sauver ou au contraire le faire sombrer ? Vampire Severus, Calice Harry.


Auteur: Akahi

Béta : Pas encore corrigé

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé: Le fils de Dudley est confié à la garde de Severus et de Harry. Toutefois, ce dernier n'est pas en état d'élevé un enfant. Cela finira-t-il par le sauver ou au contraire le faire sombrer ? Vampire Severus, Calice Harry _._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

 **.**

 **Par le Sang**

 **.**

 **Chapitre** **1**

Dudley Dursley regardait la lettre, ébahi et dépité. Qui aurait cru que le passé allait le rattraper après temps d'année ? Et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ces cheveux. Il avait une folle envie de déchirer le papier qu'il tenait avant de le brûler pour tout oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son père avait essayé avec beaucoup d'acharnement et il n'avait pas réussi. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était accepté l'évidence.

Son fils Andy était un sorcier.

Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vue venir. Jamais son fils n'avait fait des choses bizarres comme Harry. Il ne s'était pas téléporter, il n'avait pas changé de couleur les cheveux du professeur, il n'avait rien fait qu'il sorte de l'ordinaire.

Ce n'était pas le faite qu'Andy ne soit pas normal qui le dérangeait. Non, cela faisait longtemps que Dudley s'était débarrassé de sa haine et de sa peur envers les sorciers. Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment c'était la honte et la haine qui pourrait blesser Andy pour avoir un père aussi ignoble et dégoûtant que lui.

Dudley se rendait bien compte maintenant qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir une famille aimante, un fils adorable. Il méritait seulement d'être derrière les barreaux pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Durant son enfance, il n'avait été qu'un imbécile de la pire espèce. Non seulement il avait dégradé, volé, intimidé des enfant mais surtout, il avait participé activement à la maltraitance de son cousin, Harry. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché Dudley de le battre, l'affamé et le séquestrer.

Dudley essayait parfois de se convaincre, que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, qu'il était trop jeune pour s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait mais ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry, il avait 16 ans. Ce n'était en aucun cas trop jeune pour réfléchir par soi-même. Pourtant il avait fallut attendre l'âge de 22 ans et la naissance de son fils pour se rendre compte de la gravité de son acte.

Quand il avait vu le visage si fragile de son bébé, il s'était demandé qui pourrait un jour faire du mal à une chose aussi merveilleuse. La voix de sa mère lui avait apporté la réponse. Sa propre famille. Ceux qui étaient pour l'instant en train de lui sourire joyeusement.

Il avait prit conscience ce jour là que ce n'était pas Harry le monstre mais lui et ces parents.

 **\- Papa, réveille-toi je vais être en retard !** Cria Andy.

Dudley se leva d'un coup. Il devait absolument lui parler.

\- **Attends !** Répondit-il en courant vers la porte d'entrer.

Son fils le regarda comme s'il était fou. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il courait. Même s'il avait perdu un peu de poids, il n'en restait pas moins avec un corps non adapté pour ce genre de comportement.

 **\- Viens dans le salon, nous devons parler c'est important.**

 **\- Mais papa, je vais être en retard à l'école.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ton école n'a pour l'instant pas la moindre importance.**

Dudley ne fit pas attention au regard anxieux de son fils. Ce dernier semblait près à entamer une série d'excuse pour une faute imaginaire. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait prit le temps de dire à son fils qu'il ne faut pas s'accuser de tout. Depuis, son divorce avec Kelly, l'attitude de Andy avait bien changé. Il était devenu bien plus timide et soumis qu'avant. Il faut dire que ce monstre avait accusé leur fils pour leurs problèmes de couple. Enfin, bref ce n'était pas le sujet.

La discussion qui allait suivre allait être difficile. Cela serait sûrement la pire qu'il aurait avant bien longtemps. Non seulement, il devait lui dire qu'il était un sorcier et que la réalité qu'il pensait n'était pas celle qu'il pensait, mais aussi, il devait lui révéler qu'il avait un oncle. Il ne pouvait priver Andy de l'expérience d'un autre sorcier par peur d'avouer ses péchés.

Il conduisit son fils dans le salon. La discussion qu'il allait s'en suivre allait être difficile. Il s'assit et attrapa Andy avant de le déposer sur ces genoux. Ce dernier se laissa faire toutefois il avait perdu son air joyeux habituel. Dudley savait qu'il inquiétait son enfant en agissant ainsi mais il voulait montrer son affection à son fils et se convaincre qu'il ne sera plus jamais le monstre qu'il était, qu'il ne traiterait jamais son fils comme il avait traité Harry.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

\- **Tout d'abord, je voudrais préciser que rien de tout ce que je vais dire ne sera une plaisanterie. Aussi irréel que cela puisse paraître, tout est vrai et je suis fier de toi** , finit-il en l'embrassant.

Andy commença à trembler dans ces bras. De quoi diable voulez parler son père ? Allait-il lui annoncer qu'il était un enfant adopté, un bâtard ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi maman était partie. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter d'être avec une erreur comme lui, un rappel de ses fautes ou de celles de son père.

 **\- Ce matin, une lettre est arrivée, elle va changer notre vie mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Mon cousin en était très heureux quand cela est arrivé. Tiens Andy, c'est pour toi.**

Son fils attrapa la lettre machinalement mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

 **\- J'ai un oncle ?**

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'il en avait un ? Certes son père n'avait jamais été très proche de sa famille. Il avait toujours refusé que ces grand-parents viennent à la maison, son grand père étant trop violent. Mais Andy avait toujours été au courant de leurs existences.

 **\- Oui, un oncle merveilleux. Son nom est Harry.**

 **\- Pourquoi je ne le connais pas ? Il ne veut pas me voir ?**

Dudley prit une profonde inspiration.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne. Les parents de Harry sont morts quand il était encore qu'un bébé. Il a vécu avec nous. Malheureusement on ne peut pas dire qu'on était gentil avec lui. On était la pire famille d'accueil qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il a été gravement maltraité. Il n'avait rien fait pour cela, il était si gentil. Malheureusement, j'ai suivit l'exemple de mon père et j'y ai participé. A seize ans, il a été retiré de notre garde, Dieu merci, et on ne s'est pas revu depuis.**

Andy prit son père dans ses bras. Son papa n'avait pas du être aussi méchant qu'il le disait. Il était le meilleur père du monde. Il ne se fâchait jamais si il faisait une bêtise. Il se contentait de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui. Il était toujours horrifié quand il voyait un parent le faire. Il n'avait donc pas pu maltraité son cousin. c n'était pas possible.

 **\- Je vais essayer de le contacter mais quelques soit son comportement. Ne lui en veut pas Andy. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Bon aller ouvre ta lettre.**

 _Lettre de Poudlard_

Dudley s'apprêta à parler quand un "pop" retenti dans la salle.

\- **Bonjour** , dit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement. **Je suis Ernie Macmillan employé du Ministère de la Magie. Je suis ici pour vous présenter la situation.**

Dudley se leva et alla voir le sorcier. Il remarqua que la baguette le suivait mais il se força à ne pas y prêter attention.

 **\- Bonjour Mr Macmillan Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Je suis heureux de vous voir. J'avoue que même si je suis au courant de pas mal de chose sur le monde magique, j'aurai eu du mal à trouver toutes les fournitures.**

 **\- Oh, vous êtes déjà au courant. Cela va bien simplifier les choses. Pouvons-nous contacter la personne qui vous a fait ces révélations ? Il pourrait vous aider et se porter garant de vous.**

 **\- Malheureusement non, je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre et je ne suis plus proche de mon cousin. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence. Je préfère de loin votre expertise.**

 **\- Il serait toutefois préférable de prendre contact avec lui. Les choses ont bien changé en quelques années la prise en charge des Né-Moldus est bien différentes d'avant. En effet, après la multiplication des cas de maltraitance sévère, une surveillance accrue est établie pouvant être désagréable et contraignant. Je dois d'abord vérifier l'environnement de vie de votre fils, son état de santé ensuite je vous poserais des questions sur vos connaissances. Si ces dernières sont insuffisantes, la garde de votre fils sera momentanément retirer. Vous aurez l'obligation d'assister à des cours de culture magique. Et c'est seulement une fois que votre tuteur vous juge digne que vous pourriez récupérer votre fils. Vous n'auriez qu'une évaluation annuelle par la suite. Votre cousin, s'il se porte garant, pourra vous éviter tout cela.**

 **\- Je…Je…** L'idée de se séparer de son fils ne lui plaisait pas mais c'était pour le mieux. Autant cela allait être dure de ne pas revoir son enfant avant un bout de temps, autant savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur lui pour être sur qu'il ne subisse pas les mêmes abus d'Harry était rassurant **. Je préfère passer par la surveillance**. Dit Dudley. Peut importe par quoi il devait passer, cela valait mieux que déranger Harry.

 **\- Papa !** Cria Andy en s'accrochant à lui.

 **\- Andy, ce n'est que pour un petit moment. Je vais travailler très dure et on se reverra très vite. Prend notre petite séparation pour des vacances.**

 **\- Je veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas aller avec ces monstres.**

Dudley tressaillit. Il détestait ce mot. Il l'avait tellement entendu sortir de sa bouche ou de celle de son père quand il maltraitait Harry.

 **\- Andy, je t'interdis de dire une telle chose. Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu insultes ce monsieur. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour ta sécurité.**

 **\- Je suis désolé monsieur** , murmura Andy.

 **\- Ce n'est rien jeune homme. J'en ai vu des biens pires. Il est rare que les parents soient aussi compréhensifs que ton père. La plupart du temps il me maudisse de tous les noms. Ce n'est que quand il se rende compte qu'ils ne savent pas comment contacter l'hôpital ou comment réagir à un accident magique qu'ils se calment** , dit Ernie avec un sourire.

 **\- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela** , murmura Dudley pour lui. Si jamais Harry avait été blessé ou qu'il lui été arrivé quelques choses, ils n'auraient pas pu réagir. Quoique ces parents auraient sûrement été heureux de le voir mort, et à cette époque lui aussi.

 **\- Oui, beaucoup de Né-Moldus mourraient d'accident et de maladie magique. C'est l'une des raisons de ce changement de politique. Avec les cas de maltraitance, bien sûr.**

 **\- Les choses auraient été bien différentes si Harry avait eut le même suivit.**

Le corps entier du sorcier se figea. Son visage pâli. Dudley tressailli, il savait. Il devait connaître Harry et il avait fait le lien. Comme pour confirmer cela, le sorcier se leva, tira Andy derrière lui et le pointa de sa baguette.

 **\- Comment s'appelle votre cousin ?** demanda t-il froidement.

\- **Harry… Harry Potter**

Dudley eut à peine le temps de finir qu'il fit envoyer dans les airs et il alla heurter le mur un peu plus loin.

 **\- Vous ne verrez plus jamais votre fils. Je ne le laisserais jamais entre vos mains. Vous ne le blesserez pas aussi, espèce de monstre ignoble** , entendit-il alors que le sorcier emportait son fils avec lui.

Dudley ne fit même pas l'effort de se relever. Il resta là, prostré sur le sol, en pleurant. Il avait mérité tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait mérité tellement plus. Il était un monstre et il l'assumait. Il ne méritait pas d'être sur cette Terre. Andy était mieux sans lui. Au moins ainsi il ne pourrait pas le blesser.

Les choses étaient mieux comme cela. Au moins les hurlements et les supplications de Harry ne seront pas accompagner par ceux de son fils dans ses cauchemars.

C'était mieux ainsi. Mais c'était si dur. Il voulait son fils, il voulait hurler au monde qu'il ne le blessera jamais. Qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tant.

 **.**

 **.HP.**

 **.**

 _J'espère que cela vous à plus !_


End file.
